Lily in the Sky with Diamonds
by GlassSlipperss
Summary: Ever wondered how James got Lily? How she finally gave in to her feelings and believed he truly loved her? Well, it was Valentine's day in 7th year. The rest you have to read! Oneshot J/L Cannon. Rated K .


**Lily in the Sky with Diamonds**

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled. James lifted his head away from the piece of parchment he was writing on and glared at Sirius half-heartedly.

"What, Padfoot? I'm tired and busy trying to think of the perfect way to woo Lily on Valentines day. Which is _tomorrow_." Sirius rolled his eyes comically and lay back on his four-poster bed.

"Why don't you just sing her a song like you did last year?" He grinned wickedly at the roof of the hangings, and James groaned at the memory of Valentines day in his 6th year. "Which song was it again? Oh yeah, I remember!" James threw a pillow at Sirius but he dodged it easily and laughed. "A muggle song, from that musical Greese, I think. I remember you chose it because you heard Evans talking to her friends about how much she loved the musical. Hopelessly divoted to you, or something else soppy. Bellatrix in pink, that was a disaster! I mean, you could have chosen a David Bowie song, a Beatles song, a _good_ song..." James sighed, annoyed, and suddenly froze.

"That's it." He whispered. Sirius sat up and looked at him.

"What's it?" He asked, confused. James grabbed his quil and ink pot and started scribbling on the parchment furiously.

"I've got it!" He cried. "I'm going to sing again! You said I had a good voice, even if soppy love songs aren't my thing."

"But you tried singing last time Prongs! Please don't terrify me with your high F's again!" Sirius prostested.

"That was the wrong song," James waved his hand dissmisevly. "I've realised the perfect one. One which will prove I love her!"

_-Valentines day - Just after the feast has finished and the students are about to sing the Hogwarts song before heading to th__eir common rooms-_

"Lily!" James whispered down the table. Lily scowled at her giggling friends and turned to face him, glaring.

"What, Potter?" She sounded hostile, but inside her heart had picked up it's pace. This annoyed her even more than the tall, handsome, scruffy young man who was staring at her.

"Come with me." He whispered as the hall started to quiet down.

"Why, so you can trick everyone in the hall into thinking I'm going out with you?" Lily scoffed. James shook his head frantically and slid out his seat.

"C'mon, Lily. I really need to talk to you while no one is with us. I don't want to embaress you like I used to on Valentine's day." Lily's eyes widened in surprise and, noticing her temperary lack of argument, he grabbed her right arm and pulled her out of her seat. He dragged her out the hall, legging it out of the prying eyes of the students and teachers alike just as heads started to turn. He started up the Grand Staircase and, sighing in defeat, Lily grudgingly followed. They walked in silence, one behind the other as they made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they arrived Lily said the password to the Fat Lady. Just before she swung open to reveal the portrait hole, Lily could have sworn she saw her wink at James. She shook her head and clambered through the hole, brushed herself off, took a step forward, look up and gasped.

The Common Room was lit with a soft glow, but not from the light of the warm fire, but from the light of a hundred sparkling white diamonds suspended in mid air, near the ceiling. There was an old, battered acoustic guitar resting against the arm of her favourite armchair. James moved around her and walked over to the guitar. He picked it up and held it in position, before placing his fingers on the neck and strumming a gentle chord.

"Hmmmmmm..." He hummed quietly along with it, before looking up and staring at Lily.

"I thought this was a good gift to you. I hope you like it." And me. He added silently in prayer. I hope you really, really, like me.

"Umm..." Was the intelligent answer she came out with. Her heart beat wildly and he smiled crookedly at her before ajusting his glasses and strumming on his guitar. He began the short intro and Lily's breath hitched as she realised what song he was going to sing. **(A/N: This is such a pretty song. If you want to listen to it then search The Beatles - Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds into Youtube and ****read the words on here as you listen**** :) )**

"Picture yourself in a boat on a river,

With tangerine trees and marmalade skies

Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,

A girl with kaleidoscope eyes."

James smiled warmly at Lily and she felt what had remained of her hatred of him melt away.

"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,

Towering over your head.

Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,

And she's gone."

He winked at her and her breath caught in her throat.

"Lily in the sky with diamonds.

Lily in the sky with diamonds.

Lily in the sky with diamonds.

Ahhhhhhh."

"Oh my gosh!" she whispered in amazement. Her hand covered her mouth and she felt a little teary. She didn't notice the other Gryffindors creeping into the Common Room. And honestly, she didn't really care. James glanced at the others who had silently perched themselves around the room like sleeping owls before looking back at Lily and smiling warmly.

"Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain

Where rocking horse people eat marshmellow pies,

Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,

That grow so incredibly high."

Sirius watched from one of the armchairs and smiled. His friend really had come through this time. He looked at Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who were both watching Lily and James happily. It was weird that seeing James happy seemed to make them all happy too. Sort of like proud parents.

"Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,

Waiting to take you away.

Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,

And you're gone."

"Lily in the sky with diamonds.

Lily in the sky with diamonds.

Lily in the sky with diamonds.

Ahhhhhhh..."

Lily couldn't breath as James walked, still strumming his guitar, slowly up to her. She was startled to see that his eyes were glistening with unshed tears behind his glasses, but was completely shocked when she realised that she had started to cry. He stopped playing the guitar and passed it over to Sirius, who found the right chord and carried on the song as James put a gentle hand on Lily's shoulder. His eyes locked with hers and it was at that moment the last bit of denial left her body and she realised that she truely, truely liked him. No. That she truely, truely _loved_ him. How long had she loved him for? She didn't know. But she guessed that it had been quite awhile since her hate had turned into love. She just hadn't noticed. James stroked her hair softly, their faces now centremeters apart, and began to sing again. Sirius barely strummed the chords so that the final verse was quietly breathtaking.

"Picture yourself on a train in a station,

With plasticine porters with looking glass ties,

Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle,

The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes."

Sirius suddenly started stumming very loudly and James raised his voice volume as he went in for final verse.

"Lily in the sky with diamonds

Lily in the sky with diamonds

Lily in the sky with diamonds

Ahhhhhhh...

Lily in the sky with diamonds

Lily in the sky with diamonds

Lily in the sky with diamonds

Ahhhhhhh..."

Sirius stopped strumming and James finished the final note acapella. There wasn't a sound in the Common Room. Everyone, it seemed, was holding their breath for Lily's reaction.

Slowly, Lily surveyed the room with an unreadable expression on her face. She finished and looked back at James thoughtfully. She sighed, and asked in a tired voice,

"You all want me to give him a chance, don't you?" There was a pause, and then:

"YES!"

"Go on, one chance!"

"C'mon Evans!"

"Yeah, c'mon Lily!"

"Please Lily?"

The last was asked by James himself. Once again the room fell silent, and once again Lily sighed. Everyone waited with bated breath for her answer.

"Well..." She trailed off, looking at the floor. James felt the hope drain from him and he was about to start crying when- "I think you deserve a chance. One chance. And I swear to you Potter, you break my heart and so help me I will tear you into a thousand pieces and turn those pieces into baubles which I will then feed to the Giant Squid. You got that?" There was a stupendous ammount of cheering. And a stupid ammount of crying from James' adoring girl fans. Lily's eyes were fierce but James saw a twinkle in them and he grinned. He grinned so much he thought his teeth would fall out and before he knew it he grabbed Lily by the shoulders and crashed his lips down onto hers. Her eyes widened for a moment before she succumbed to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Gryffinador Common Room errupted in defening cheers (they'd all been waiting for James to get Lily for _years_) but Lily and James didn't hear them. Both pairs of eyes were closed and neither looked like they'd rather be anywhere else.

Sirius had cracked open the butterbeer (he'd hidden a box of it in the corner of the room earlier) and was merrily passing it around to smiling (and some) loved-up Gryffindors. Peter was helping him happily, and Lily's best friends Marlene Mckinnon and Mary Mcdonald were grinning from ear to ear as they opened their butterbeer bottles.

Remus, on the other hand, sat with his un-opened butterbeer bottle on another of the armchairs' arms. He watched Lily and James with a gentle smile. They were truely made for eachother, he thought. He knew for certain that they would be together as long as they both did live. But he happiness for them was tainted with sadness. Remus knew that he could never have what they could. It would be to dangerous. Besides, who want to kiss a Werewolf, let alone... date one? Marry one? Live happily-ever-after with one? Remus would be alone all his life. He was as sure as that as he was the Marauder's loyalty to each other.

"Lily..." James broke away from her for a second and stared deep into her emerald almond shaped eyes.

"Uh huh?" She murmered. He stroked her fiery red hair and sighed contently.

"Do you really like me, or are you just messing with me?" Lily rolled her eyes.

She pushed her lips on his and effectively answered his question.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Review pleas eand tell me if you'd like me to write some more romantic/sweet one-shots like this :) **

**Tell me if you liked it!**

**Boe**


End file.
